


Happy Pi Day

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Castiel, Pi Day, childbirth (not graphic!!), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester gets more than he bargained for when he decides to celebrate Pi Day at his bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Pi Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Today, Pi Day, is my son's birthday. His middle name is Dean. He's ten years old and it was all complete coincidence as I hadn't even watched Supernatural until 2013. Dean just happens to be a family name. 
> 
> Anyway, forgive my moment of motherly pride. Enjoy the story! :)

Never let it be said Dean Winchester didn't have a sense of humor.

Dean was all man. The ultimate alpha male. Until you got him into a kitchen and gave him access to an oven. Then he became the alpha male who loved to bake. All while wearing an apron. But it was a manly apron at least.

That being said, given his complete love and adoration for baked goods of all kinds, it was no surprise to anyone when he went to college for business management, then opened his own bakery. He'd worked two jobs and went to school full time, setting every spare penny aside that he could so he could buy his own shop. It hadn't been easy, but he'd managed to do it all with next to no debt accrued. Even his college tuition had been covered by scholarships.

At twenty-six years old, he had his very own successful business affectionately dubbed The Pie Hole. He'd been lucky to get a really good location right off the town square and close to the very college he'd attended. His sense of humor showed in the name at least. Not to mention his current sale. Pi Day. So of course he had to do a sale on pies. He was glad he had because business was booming.

Dean was extremely grateful for his staff. He couldn't run the place without any of them and they all liked to remind him of it. Benny was working on the pie crusts in the back while Dean put the pies together and stuck them in the oven. Charlie, Kevin and Dean’s mate, Castiel, were out front manning the registers. Or “womaning” as Charlie liked to call it. He slid two cherry pies into the oven and glanced at Benny.

“This was a good idea, right?” he asked, putting together a peach pie.

Benny’s hands and forearms as well as his apron were white with flour and the Cajun chuckled. “Brother, this was a fine idea. Stop second guessin’ yourself.”

He nodded, knowing Benny wouldn't lie to him, and started work on a blueberry pie after he put the peach pie into the oven as well.

The door opened and Castiel came in. He looked tired, but Dean couldn't blame him. His mate was extremely pregnant and had been at the bakery with Dean since four that morning despite Dean’s insistence he stay at home and rest.

“Hey, babe. How you feeling?” Dean arched a brow, kissing Castiel when he approached.

Castiel gave him a little smile. “Tired. My feet are swollen. Charlie made me come back here to sit down for a little while since business seems to be slowing down a bit. I also need to tell you we need two cherry, three apple and one pecan pie.” He eased down into a chair just inside the office and breathed a sigh of relief, stroking the swell of his belly.

“You should head on home, sweetheart. We can handle the store. Go curl up in the nest and have a nap,” Dean said as he started making the pies Castiel mentioned while Benny was working on more crusts.

“I would love to do that, but it's not an option. Yet.” Castiel shook his head and leaned back as far as he could in the chair to take some of the pressure off of his spine.

The way he said it had Dean glancing at him suspiciously. The pup wasn't due for another two weeks, but Dean was still on high alert. Castiel had only come into the bakery that day under the express warning that either Dean or one of the other staff members would be keeping an eye on him the whole day. Castiel had grudgingly relented.

He'd figure mentioning the nest would be a sure fire way to get his mate to agree to go home and get off his feet. Castiel had spent hours gathering blankets and their favorite clothes to put them all in a warm, comfortable nest on their bed. Dean knew he was definitely close if he was nesting. Their house was also spotless.

Castiel was stubborn though. Even more so when it came to the impending arrival of their pup. Everything had to be done a specific way. Dean was fine doing whatever his mate needed or wanted though. He was the one creating a new life, after all.

Dean left him be, however, and focused on putting together the pies Castiel mentioned once Benny gave him more pie crusts to work with. He glanced at his mate on occasion and didn't fail to notice how every now and then, Castiel looked at his watch. Was he waiting for something? What was he doing? Dean was about to ask Castiel what the deal was when his mate shifted and got to his feet. It took a lot of effort, but Castiel was used to it this late in his pregnancy.

“I'll be right back,” Castiel said and headed for the employee washroom that was behind the office.

Dean arched a brow, but merely nodded. He pulled the fresh pies from the oven when they were finished baking and put new ones in, busying himself with the task at hand.

It was fifteen minutes later when Castiel returned, drawing Dean’s attention when he spoke to Benny. “Benny? Would it be alright if I borrowed Dean?”

Benny looked over while he was rolling out dough and nodded. “Sure, Cas. How long you gonna steal him away for?”

“About six weeks.” Castiel's response confused Dean and he could tell it did the same for Benny who glanced at him in silent inquiry.

“Cas? What do you mean?” Dean asked and his mate huffed a sigh.

“I'm in labor, you walnut. I have been since before you woke up this morning. My water finally broke so now it's time to go home and have our pup if you can tear yourself away from your pies.” Castiel crossed his arms and rested them on his belly.

Dean heard the word “labor” and his brain short circuited. “Wait, what?”

“I'm going home and having our pup. You should join me.” Castiel explained it with all the sass he possessed and Dean heard Benny laugh.

Finally, it registered.

“Holy shit!” The cherry pie he'd been holding died a horrible death when he dropped it onto the floor. “Shit! Uh… Home. Right. Crap, you got all that shit you need at home right? The bag in the closet?” He walked quickly to Castiel, stepping in the ruined pie and leaving a cherry footprint in his wake.

His mate was smiling even though he looked like he was very uncomfortable. “Everything is waiting at home. Let's call Ellen on the way.” He took Dean’s hand and lead him out the front of the store. “Leaving for the day. Time to go have a pup.” He chuckled when Charlie shrieked in shock.

Dean could only follow his mate with what he was sure had to be an absolute dumbfounded look on his face. He was still leaving faint traces of cherry filling as he walked and Charlie demanded Dean call her once the pup arrived. He vaguely heard customers calling out well wishes as Castiel got him into the car.

“You okay to drive?” Cas asked him and Dean had to shake himself to snap out of the shock.

“Shit. Yeah, get in. Sorry.” He waited until Cas was in the car and buckled in before making the trip to their home. He heard Castiel call Ellen once he was finished with a contraction.

“She'll be on her way shortly. She has to get Jo to cover for her,” Cas said as Dean pulled into their driveway.

After that, it was just a matter of getting Cas as comfortable as possible. He'd opted for a home birth and Dean would have been lying if he said he wasn't worried about that. It was Castiel's first time giving birth, after all. What if something went wrong? Ellen had assured them many times that they would be fine to do a home birth though. That she saw nothing to be concerned about.

So they waited. And waited. And waited some more. The contractions came closer and closer together. Dean coached Castiel through every single one, supporting his mate through the entire process while trying to keep his worry to a minimum. Ellen was there to help. Castiel and the pup would be fine.

Finally, their pup came into the world squalling in indignant rage at having been ejected from his warm and cozy home so rudely. Dean, the alpha male, the man’s man, cried along with him. Castiel was no better.

Ellen got their son cleaned up and finished tending to Castiel, then they got to hold their baby boy for the first time. He had a tuft of hair on his head as dark as Castiel’s and his eyes were the same shade of blue. Dean fell and he fell hard. He looked at Cas and kissed him softly. “I'm so proud of you…”

Castiel smiled tiredly, their son cradled in his arms. “Leave it to your child to be born today of all days. Happy Pi Day.”

Dean had to laugh. “Best way ever to celebrate. Way better than actual pie.”

For Dean Winchester, that was definitely saying something. 


End file.
